The Proposal
by CJHKidx
Summary: ONE-SHOT!  It was a cold February 14th. The setting snow was slowly melting away, trying to get ready for a beautiful sunny spring.  2002 was already proving to be one of the best years, so far.


**Please read: **_This is a one-shot! This is how I expected Harry's proposal to Ginny. If you enjoy this, please write a review. It you hate this, please write a review. If you didn't mind this, please write a review. I'm thinking of writing a third chapter from Albus Potter, then pausing that to write a few more one-shots, because I have a few lovely idea's in mine. __J__ Remember to review and look out for the nargles!_

* * *

><p>It was a cold February 14th. The setting snow was slowly melting away, trying to get ready for a beautiful sunny spring.<br>2002 was already proving to be one of the best years, so far.  
>They were enjoying themselves, sitting on a booth in a little Italian restaurant near the outskirts of London, eating pasta and drinking wine. Exchanging stories for stories and not worrying about anything but themselves. What a perfect night it was.<p>

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were so busy quietly giggling and chatting away in the corner that they didn't realise how much time had gone by. They soon realised after finishing there 2 bottle of red wine that they were the only people in the small, usually crowded, restaurant.  
>Harry checked his watch. It was already nine thirty. They had been sitting, talking and eating food for 3 hours.<br>'Well' Ginny said, looking up into Harry's amazing bright green eyes. She smiled at him adoringly and pushed her hair behind her ear. 'Doesn't time go by fast when your having fun?'  
>Harry smiled back at her and chuckled a little. They both stood up and Harry made his way to the front counter to pay for there meals, while Ginny stood just inside the door, putting on her nice white trench coat and a warm black scarf.<p>

Harry walked over to Ginny. He thought she was the most beautiful thing in his world. Nothing had changed about her since she graduated Hogwarts. Her flaming red hair still hung low, her brown eyes still sharp and whenever she looked at Harry, that blazing look appeared on her face.  
>To her, Harry Potter was first priority in her life. Ginny believed in him and was there for Harry every step of the way. She loved her family immensely but her love for Harry was something they could never give her. Although she was a very independent person, she wouldn't be what she in without him.<p>

Harry Opened the door and the cold air hit them like knives. They walked out, hand in hand. They didn't know where they were going, and they really didn't care. Being with each other was all they wanted.

They ended up sitting at an old ice-cream shop in one of the markets open near the restaurant.  
>A few more hours had passed since then, and it was getting quite late and Harry thought it would be a good idea to take Ginny back to her apartment in The Leaky Cauldron.<br>As they started making there way towards the town centre, Harry reached in his pocket and felt a small velvet box. He was starting to feel sick as butterflies were encased within his stomach and wasn't sure if he'd be able to do it.

'And that's wha-'  
>Harry broke her off in mid-sentence 'Ginny?' Harry asked, barely a whisper exited his lips.<br>She looked a bit worried, 'What is it, Harry?'  
>Ginny looked right into his eyes, and he felt as though she could see into his soul.<p>

'Well, err..' Harry began, 'I don't really know how to do this, and I've been wanting to do it for a long time.. I was just waiting for the right time.. I've been carrying this with me for the past month, and I think today's the day.' Harry stuttered out.

Ginny looked at Harry a bit puzzled and waited for him to talk to her, but he just kept looking down, 'Harry?'  
>He looked back into her eyes, and held one of her tiny hands in his, while in the other hand he held that box.<br>Harry took a deep breath in, smiled at her, and started.  
>'Ginerva Molly Weasley,' he kneeled to the ground. Ginny gasped with huge eyes.<br>'You're the only person I can imagine loving in this lifetime. You're my one and only..

Will you marry me?'

And so it happened. Harry Potter asked Ginny Weasley to marry him on the 14th of February at 11:57, with just minutes to spare.


End file.
